Navidad Idol
by Ninja Britten 11
Summary: Las musas y las chicas de Aqours pasarán una navidad algo peculiar. Especial de Navidad de Love Live! y Love Live! Sunshine!


**Como lo prometí, este será un especial de navidad cruzado entre las chicas de Love Live y Love Live Sunshine.**

**No sé qué más decir, solo disfrútenlo y luego me dicen que tal les pareció.**

**Sin más, comencemos…**

.

.

.

\- ¡A celebrar! – fue el grito de dos personas muy energéticas.

\- Honoka, deja de hacer tanto escándalo – dijo Umi calmando a su líder.

\- Tu también Chika-chan, nos estás poniendo mal frente a nuestras Senpais – dijo Riko calmando a su líder también.

\- N-No creo para tanto Riko-chan.

\- Sí, al fin y al cabo, Chika tiene igual energía que Honoka-san.

\- V-Veo que son iguales – dijo Nozomi riendo nerviosamente.

\- Entonces… ¿Qué opinan?

\- Hacer una fiesta de navidad entre nosotras no estaría mal – dijo Kanan pensando – me gusta la idea.

\- Pienso lo mismo que Kanan-san, sería una gran idea – dijo Dia.

\- Tu solo quieres tener una navidad con las chicas de μ's ¿verdad Dia? – dijo Mari en tono burlón.

\- Mari-san, agradecería que no me dejaras en ridículo frente a ellas.

\- V-Vamos, cálmense – dijo Kotori calmando a las demás.

\- Kotori tiene razón, si queremos celebrar esto, debemos mantener las cosas en paz.

\- Obvio que siempre estarás de acuerdo con Kotori, como es tu novia.

\- E-Eso no tiene nada que ver Nico.

\- Bueno, entonces, haremos una celebración grande ¿verdad-zura?

\- Sí, creo que hacerlo sería un gran momento para ambos grupos – habló Eli – ¿Qué opinan los demás?

\- Los 108 espectros del ejército de Hades se reunieran ante Yohane y partirán rumbo a la mejor celebración que haya habido del nacimiento de nuestro peor enemigo.

\- ¡Yoshiko-chan dice que sí! – dijeron Ruby y Hanamaru al mismo tiempo.

\- ¡Es Yohane!

\- E-Es una gran idea - ahora fue Hanayo – los eventos de Idols navideños atraen bastante la atención, tanto que si lo hacemos ganaríamos más popularidad.

\- Kayo-chin, eso fue increíble-nya.

\- G-Gracias Rin-chan.

\- Párenle a la cursilería – dijeron Nico y Maki al mismo tiempo para sorpresa de algunas.

\- Vaya, vaya, Nicocchi y Maki-chan, que sincronizadas están.

\- No vayas a empezar Nozomi.

\- Pero si no estoy diciendo nada – dijo con inocencia la peli morada – ustedes son las que imaginaron algo.

\- Solo cállate senos de vaca.

\- Por cierto, ¿solo nosotras lo celebraremos?

\- No, Honoka-chan invitó a Tsubasa-san y al resto de A-RISE a venir.

\- ¡¿También vendrá A-RISE?! – dijeron Ruby, Dia y Chika al mismo tiempo saltando de su asiento.

\- S-Sí.

\- Chicas, cálmense.

\- Se mira que Dia y Chikacchi son la una para la otra – dijo Mari haciendo sonrojar a las aludidas.

\- M-Mari-chan… - la peli mandarina se ocultó debajo de la mesa.

\- Y-Ya deja tus tonterías para después – regañó Dia con el rostro rojo.

\- ¿Y ustedes invitarán a alguien? – preguntó Umi a las chicas de Aqours.

\- Y-Yo tengo planeado invitar a Leah-chan.

\- ¿Leah?

\- Es la novia de Ruby – dijo Kanan – es miembro del grupo Saint Snow.

\- ¿Saint Snow? – preguntaron de nuevo.

\- Es un dúo que reside en Hokkaido y por lo que Ruby-chan nos ha contado, ellas se basaron en A-RISE para formar el grupo.

\- Vaya, eso le gustará a Tsubasa-chan.

\- Eso espero.

\- Bueno, queda decidido – habló Eli en representación de todas – haremos una fiesta de navidad en la Posada Tochiman.

\- ¡Bien!

Dicho esto, cada grupo tomó caminos diferentes y se alistarían para realizar un gran evento.

Por si se preguntan, ¿Qué demonios hacen μ's y Aqours en el mismo lugar?

Simple.

A inicios de diciembre, μ's, ahora como grupo Idol profesional, llegaron a dar un concierto en Uchiura cuando de casualidad se hospedarían en la Posada de la Familia de Chika, donde conocerían a esta misma.

Después de varias cosas, ambos grupos se conocerían y comenzarían a convivir entre sí.

Al inicio, fue una gran sorpresa para las chicas de Aqours, pero más con las hermanas Kurosawa y Chika ya que el día que las conocieron en persona, gritaron como locas al conocerlas, en especial ambas hermanas.

Pero bueno, cosas que ocurren una vez en la vida. Todas se conocieron y rápidamente se hicieron grandes amigas, incluso ya habían planeado una fiesta para todas para celebrar navidad.

-Muy bien - habló Honoka – dividamos a quien le toca cada cosa.

\- Sí.

\- Aquí diré que le toca a cada una – habló Eli sacando una lista de productos – dividiremos el trabajo para conseguir la comida, las decoraciones, los postres…

\- ¿Y el karaoke?

\- ¿Haremos karaoke?

\- B-Bueno…

\- ¡Yo te apoyo! – dijo Chika alzando la mano.

\- Vaya, mentes idiotas piensan igual.

\- ¡Nico / -san! – reclamaron ambas líderes.

\- Bueno, haremos grupos de 6 y cada quien irá a buscar las cosas para la fiesta.

\- Bien.

Los grupos se dividieron y cada quien buscaría lo necesario para la fiesta.

El primer grupo, de la comida, estaba formado por las subunidades, Printemps y CYaRon.

\- ¡Es increíble que nos tocara por sub unidades!

\- Sí, tienes razón.

\- Por cierto, Kotori-san, ¿es cierto que sales con Umi-san? – preguntó You.

\- S-Sí, ella y yo salimos desde que íbamos en segundo año en Otonokizaka.

\- Vaya, ¿y son felices? – preguntó Chika.

\- Sí – afirmó muy feliz la peli gris de μ's – ella ha sido una gran novia conmigo.

\- Lo hemos comprobado – dijo Honoka – Umi-chan es tan tierna con Kotori-chan.

\- Es casi lo mismo contigo Chika-chan – dijo You a su amiga peli mandarina.

\- ¿Y cómo van las cosas contigo Chika-chan? – preguntó Honoka a su Kouhai.

\- P-Por ahora vamos bien, digo, Dia-chan me trata bastante bien, me gusta estar con ella.

\- Que tierna – exclamaron Kotori y Hanayo al mismo tiempo.

\- Debe ser lindo tenerla de cuñada – Honoka se dirigió a la peli roja.

\- Sí, creo que Chika-chan es la indicada para estar con mi hermana.

\- ¿Y tú Ruby-chan? – preguntó Hanayo.

\- E-Este… - las mejillas de la peli roja se tornaron un poco rojas – n-nos va bien, aunque es difícil a veces por la distancia, siempre estamos en contacto.

\- Amor de lejos… hermosos recuerdos.

\- Honoka-san, que el dicho no era… amor de lejos, amor de pende…

\- ¡Shhh! – You le tapó la boca a Chika antes de que soltara algo indebido.

\- ¿Y tú You-chan?

\- Riko-chan y yo no hemos tenido problemas, digo, nos ha ido bien.

\- Me alegra.

\- Solo faltas tu Hanayo-san.

\- E-Este… - la rubio oscuro habló – R-Rin-chan y yo… hemos estado bien.

\- ¿Solo eso?

\- No sé cómo decir más.

\- Bueno, lo importante es que estamos juntas.

\- Sí.

Con el otro grupo, conformado por las sub unidades más tranquilas, Lily White y AZALEA.

\- ¿Qué decoraciones compraremos? – preguntó Umi.

\- Deberían ser algo así como serpentinas, espanta suegras, globos, cosas así.

\- Pero eso suena como adornos para una fiesta de cumpleaños que para una fiesta navideña-nya

\- Pero también se puede usar en una fiesta navideña – dijo Nozomi – a modo de celebración.

\- Conociendo a Chika tal vez le gusta eso – dijo Dia ganándose la mirada de varias de las chicas - ¿Q-Que pasa?

\- Se nota que quieres a Chika ¿verdad Dia?

\- Y-Y si así fuese, no le veo problema Kanan-san.

\- Vamos Dia-chan, cuéntale a tu tía Nozomi cuán lejos han llegado con Chika-chan.

\- ¿C-Cuán lejos?

\- Nozomi, eso es indecente.

\- Vamos Umi-chan, tú y Kotori-chan hacen las cosas cuando nadie la mira y nadie dice.

\- ¿Qué? – la cara de la peli azul se tornó color rojo y se ganó la mirada de todas las demás - ¡N-No es lo que piensan!

\- Pervertida.

\- ¡N-No soy pervertida!

\- No le miro nada de malo – habló Rin – Kayo-chin y yo lo hacemos cada año, así que no le veo nada de malo.

\- ¿R-Rin? – la cara de la peli azul, así como la de las demás quedó en blanco.

\- Vaya Rin-chan, no sabía eso de ti y Hanayo-chan.

\- Pensé que era la única – dijo Kanan y Hanamaru al mismo tiempo.

\- ¿Q-Que pensaron que eran las únicas?

\- Mari y yo lo hacemos varias veces al día – habló Kanan con naturalidad.

\- Yoshiko-chan y yo también – Maru habló en el mismo tono que la peli azul.

\- ¿U-Ustedes…? – Dia no daba lugar a lo que decían sus amigas y compañeras de grupo.

\- ¡I-Indecentes!

\- ¿Con que derecho lo dices tú?

\- Solo faltas Nozomi-chan.

\- E-Este…

\- Nozomi, no te librarás de esta – le dijo la peli azul – tu nos sacaste nuestras verdades, ahora te toca a ti.

\- B-Bueno… - la peli morada miró su reloj – se nos hace tarde, debemos apresurarnos.

\- ¡Eso no es justo, vuelve aquí!

Mientras perseguían a Nozomi, aún quedaba el último par de grupos, que eran las sub unidades más "rebeldes", BiBi y Guilty Kiss.

\- ¡Te digo que es por aquí!

\- Nico-chan, te digo que es por aquí.

\- Chicas, dejen de pelear – dijo Eli fuertemente calmando a ambas chicas.

\- Eso si es poder de convencimiento – dijo Riko.

\- Rikocchi, ¿así eres con You? – preguntó la rubia con malicia.

\- ¡¿D-De que hablas Mari-chan?! – habló muy nerviosa la peli vino tinto – Y-You-chan y yo… estamos bien como pareja, es muy tierna conmigo.

\- ¡Que tierno! – dijo la rubia haciendo sonrojar más a la chica.

\- Por cierto, me han contado por ahí que Yoshiko ha estado muy pegada con Hanamaru – dijo Eli en tono malicioso.

\- En primera, ¡soy Yohane!, y en segunda…

\- ¿En segunda?

\- M-Mejor no les digo.

\- Eso sí que no – dijo Riko – habla de una vez Datenshi.

\- Bien – Yoshiko hizo su típica pose – la pequeña demonio más fiel a Yohane, le ha rendido culto sin césar como tienen idea. Ha sido alguien muy devota a su majestad de los ángeles caídos.

\- No entendí.

\- Yo sí.

\- ¿Qué quiso decir?

\- Dice que Hanamaru-chan ha estado con ella y se han llevado muy bien – dijo Riko como traductora.

\- Que buena que me comprendes Lilith.

\- No te estoy ayudando… ¡Y deja de llamarme Lilith! ¿Y qué demonios significa?

\- Bueno, creo que nosotras veníamos por lo del karaoke.

\- Sí, pero creo que te quieres salvar de que te preguntemos sobre tu relación con Nozomi ¿verdad Eli?

\- Llegaremos tarde.

.

Pasaron las horas y las chicas llegaron con todo lo necesario. Incluso llegaron ambas chicas de Saint Snow.

\- ¡Hola Leah-chan! – saludó la peli roja de Aqours a su novia.

\- Hola Ruby – saludó la peli morada de Saint Snow saludando a su novia.

\- C-Creo que deberíamos irnos ya – Dia no quería dejar que su hermanita siguiera hablando.

\- Vamos Dia-chan, no creo que le debas dar resignación a Ruby-chan.

\- P-Pero, ¿Qué tal si le hace daño a Ruby?

\- Leah-chan no es así – la calmó Chika – Ruby-chan es alguien fuerte.

\- S-Sí tú lo dices.

\- Vamos.

Tanto Leah como Sarah, fueron acompañadas por el μ's y Aqours a la posada de la Familia de Chika.

-Chika-chan.

\- ¿Qué pasa Nozomi-san?

\- ¿Y tus padres?

\- Ellos fueron junto con mis hermanas a Tokio, al parecer un familiar las invitó.

\- ¿Y tú?

\- Decidí quedarme para pasar el resto de la navidad con ustedes.

\- Vaya.

La sala de la Posada se llenó con varias serpentinas, globos, la música estaba a más no poder y las chicas festejaban a como diera lugar la navidad.

Pero en eso…

\- ¡Ya llegamos! – dijo una voz muy conocida.

\- Esa voz – las chicas de Aqours y Saint Snow voltearon la mirada solo para hallarse a… - ¡A-RISE!

\- ¡Hola amor! – Honoka corrió hacia la líder Tsubasa y acto seguido la besó.

Esto no fue nada raro para ninguna de las musas, pero para las demás Idols, si lo fue.

\- ¡H-Honoka-san! – exclamó Chika con total sorpresa.

\- ¿Sí?

\- ¿S-S-Se besó con Tsubasa Kira-san? – Sarah no se creía lo que veía, menos su hermana menor.

\- ¿Qué tiene de malo? – dijo Kotori – Tsubasa-san y Honoka-chan, así que no le veo nada de malo.

\- ¡¿Son novias?!

\- Sí – la peli jengibre abrazó más fuerte a la castaña quien correspondió el abrazo.

\- Un gusto chicas – dijo la oji verde – soy Tsubasa Kira, novia de Honoka Kousaka.

\- U-Un gusto.

Luego una sesión de fotos y autógrafos, no solo con Tsubasa, sino también con Erena y Anju, que sorprendieron a todas anunciando que también eran pareja.

En eso, llegó el momento del karaoke…

\- ¡Vamos Honoka! – animaba Tsubasa junto a las chicas de μ's.

\- ¡Chika, no te des por vencida! – ahora era Dia animando a su novia junto a las chicas de Aqours.

\- ¿Lista Chika-chan?

\- Lista Honoka-san.

\- ¡Suene la música!

El sonido de la melodía comenzó a sonar y ambas líderes tomaron los micrófonos y solo atinaron a comenzar a cantar.

.

_Acercándose el peligro viene ya_

_y para llorar, no es el tiempo ahora_

_ya siento subir, más y más mi adrenalina_

_los héroes de la historia seremos_

_._

_Realidad tu sueño hoy será_

_listo estoy para poder pelear_

_y victoria obtendré_

_._

_¡Juega niño! El Poder Nuestro es_

_hoy seremos, Dragon Ball Z_

_procura llegar, al final_

_y luchar con valor_

_en los campos deja las flores crecer_

_¡Feliz!_

_._

_Te convertirás en un gran rival_

_aventuras podrás disfrutar_

_pelea niña hoy_

_sin temor, El Poder Nuestro es_

_y seremos para siempre Dragon Ball… ¡Z! _

_._

\- ¡Bien hecho! – gritaban las chicas aplaudiendo a ambas líderes.

Transcurrieron varias canciones cantadas por las demás cuando llegó la hora del brindis, cosa que Nozomi tenía planeado algo distinto.

\- ¿Qué crees que haces? – le dijo Nico quien la había espiado.

\- Nicocchi, no te han dicho que es de mala educación espiar a las demás personas.

\- No eres nadie para decirlo Nozomi.

\- _Touché._

\- Dime ¿Qué harás?

\- Quería darle un poco más de emoción a la fiesta – dicho esto, la peli morada le mostró a su amiga lo que traía escondido.

\- ¿Qué haces con una botella de vodka?

\- Quiero que la fiesta se torne más emocionante.

\- Mira, en otro tiempo te hubiera detenido, pero creo que te apoyaré en esto.

\- ¿En serio?

\- Sí, quiero ver hasta dónde llega – dijo la peli negra con cara de total locura.

\- Llegas a ser mala muchas veces Nicocchi.

Sin que nadie se diera cuenta, ambas chicas regaron el vodka en el ponche y se alejaron como si nadie hubiese estado.

\- ¡Brindemos! – anunció Honoka levantando una copa de ponche.

\- ¡Sí!

\- ¡Feliz Navidad y próspero año nuevo!

\- ¡Así será!

\- ¡¿Qué es lo que quiere el seguro social?! – Honoka levantó su copa.

\- ¡Salud! – gritaron las demás a excepción de Nozomi y Nico quienes solo esperaban como se pondrían las cosas.

.

5 Doritos después…

.

\- ¡Me corro! – gritó una chica de cabello azul mientras frotaba su entrepierna con la de una chica peli gris.

\- ¡Yo también Umi-chan! – gritó Kotori quien terminaba de moverse – hagámoslo de nuevo.

\- Sí – el peli azul comenzó a moverse de nuevo.

\- Vaya, esto si se salió de control – dijo Nico riéndose un poco.

\- Aléjate de mí… hip…hermana – decía una embriagada Dia a Leah.

\- Tú te calmas pendeja – le decía su cuñada – yo… hip… realmente quiero a Ruby.

\- Más falso que… mi abuela en motocross.

\- ¿Y tú… hip… novia?

\- No… hip… sé.

Mientras que Leah y Dia peleaban, Nico miró hacia donde estaban las novias de estas.

-Que bien besas… hip… Ruby-chan – decía una muy borracha Chika mientras besaba a la hermana de su novia.

\- Tu también besas genial – le decía la peli roja en el mismo estado que su amiga, sola que esta le estaba tocando el trasero a la peli mandarina, cosa que ponía el ambiente algo caliente.

\- C-Creo que me iré del aquí – la peli negra presenció varias cosas, como Kanan y Mari teniendo relaciones en el pasillo, no solo ellas, Riko y You se estaban comiendo en una de las esquinas.

Tsubasa y Honoka estaban en la misma situación, solo que sus gemidos eran realmente fuertes. Hanayo y Rin eran las únicas que no estaban en ese caso, de hecho, solo estaban dormidas debido al alcohol.

\- ¿Dónde estará Nozomi? – se preguntó la peli negra - ¿se habrá per…?

La frase de la peli negra calló al ver que, en la cocina, Nozomi se hallaba sentada en una de las sillas mientras Eli se encontraba hincada lamiendo la entrepierna de la peli morada.

\- ¡Ah! Vamos E-Elicchi… Que rico… ¡Lame más! – gemía la peli morada mientras agarraba la cabeza de la rubia debido al enorme placer que estaba sintiendo en ese momento.

\- M-Mejor me voy a otro lado.

\- Nico-chan – esa voz llegó a los oídos de Nico.

\- ¿Maki-chan? – Nico al ver a su novia, notó como esta estaba… - ¡¿Q-Que haces desnuda?!

\- Nico-chan… hip… hagamos el amor.

\- E-Este…

\- Vamos… - la peli roja tomó de la mano a Nico y se la llevó a una de las recamaras.

\- Bueno, Wonka dijo… gócenlo.

En la mañana cuando se les pasara la cruda, verían como celebraron la navidad, pero esa, sería otra historia.

.

.

.

_Que pase._

_Bueno, con esto, finalizo este especial de navidad deseándoles a todos..._

_¡Feliz Navidad!_

_Sin más, me despido no sin antes desearles lo mejor en estas fechas._

_Sin más, este ninja se despide._

_Bye._


End file.
